Weird, or Maybe Insteresting
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: He gazed into the mirror and saw something tall, and Dark, and utterly wicked in all bad context of the word. But the steady adult male he saw had the worried teetering expression of an adolescent. Riku contemplates and examines his current appearance.


Weird, or Maybe Interesting

* * *

Riku stared absently at his hands. Yet, they weren't his were they? He ran his hands, the hands of a grown man, through his hair. Much longer strands , much coarser than his own, he thought. Not to mention it got everywhere. He didn't know what would happen if he cut it. Drowsily, he swayed on his more sure footed, steady legs and bent a great length down to actually get his—_His _reflection in the mirror of the room provided to him.

_"Not much longer."_ Namine had said, but even her voice sounded as unsure as the beating of his heart. _Even his physical heartbeat sounded different. _It was slower, deeper, was this how a man's heart beat?

_"Soon."_DiZ announced, but not even he could provide Riku with much hope.

How could he interact with anyone like _this_? The room's heater hummed in the background circulating a current of warm air to keep his room comfortable in the winter that shrouded this world in bitter gusts. Riku sighed, goose flesh rose on the surface of his candy brown skin. He caught his own eyes in the shadow of his unlit room. He'd also forgotten what it was like to actually need lights to see.

He raised a hesitant hand to the side of his eye and traced the crescent of darkened skin that accented the edges. He moved down, dipping his muscled shoulder blades and anchoring his arm against the dresser that pushed against him. He tapped the neatly shaped nose, pressed over the swell of his full lips, and clasped at the strong, squared jaw. It was just _weird._

He caught His glowing eyes again, and scowled. This wasn't right, but he was doing what he had to. Was that so wrong? He had hoped not. Riku shook his head and bent down to remove his boots. Briefly, he peered at the clock positioned behind him on his night stand. It had become entirely too late, and now, he had only four hours or so to attempt sleep before DiZ would come to wake him. There was so much to do. He sighed; the deep rumble from his chest startled him in the process. Even the new sounds that emitted from his throat were something to become accustomed to.

With one, two feet free, he hesitantly began removing his coat. His coat, gloves, pants, and boots were the only things at the moment that fit him, meaning there was little to sleep in. He _would_ settle for resting in his underwear, but he didn't need another reason to feel uncomfortable "in-his-own-skin". Yet, what was there to do? Leather pants really weren't comfortable sleeping wear.

Backing slightly from the mirror, Riku swallowed dryly. He checked hesitantly around the room, made sure his door was securely locked, and began removing the rest of his clothes. New areas of goose bumps appeared where they weren't; prickling on his arms, shoulders, chest, and thighs. Riku shivered involuntarily rubbing his shoulders and tossing his clothes to a designated corner in his room where he'd pick them up later. Riku growled, unintentionally catching himself in the mirror again. He hated when he did that; frightening himself for no good reason. He shouldn't be afraid of a reflection, defiantly not His. But His _eyes_. Riku _always _caught His eyes, but it was only himself. _Sometimes._

For a long moment, Riku found himself unable to break away. Poorly tamed curiosity got the better of him. The large hot hand hooked over his shoulder, moved to pause over his neck, and collar bones. He touched the crease of his chest lingering over the muscle, then wondering down the stiff, ridged plane of his stomach and slim hips. An absent finger swirled around his navel. Riku stopped and caught himself over a fine peak of wirery grayish hair that disappeared beyond the elastic of his underwear. He refocused his eyes burning embarrassment felt in his inner being, yet it failed to show up on such a straight face. He gazed into the mirror and saw something tall, and Dark, and utterly _wicked_ in all bad context of the word. But the steady adult male he saw had the worried teetering expression of an adolescent.

Riku chasted himself trying to regain his thoughts. He took a deep breathe spent several moments counting the number of random moles that dotted His arms and legs. In the process he spotted several foreign scars, and noticed an opaque layer of grayish hair covering His arms. Riku again shook his head and tried another look at his bedside clock. Now he only had three hours left to rest. Wearily he strode to the edge of his bed, and prepared to settle down.

"_**Do you find me interesting, Riku?"**_

He ignored the invading thought saying nothing in retort. He laid his head down and stared into the blank space behind his eye lids. He knew _now_ that he probably wouldn't get the rest he needed.


End file.
